Love is a Pleasure
by Dizzythefoxy
Summary: Its about a girl and her family getting... Read the story to find out lol
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e6b08b09b78c3b332511ac76b27a709"I do not own Sengoku basara and all the characters that are in the anime. But I do own the characters I make up and given names some maybe familiar if you watch a lot of anime But anyway now that my rant is slight over there maybe scenes in the story that maybe get a little shocking, but I will make the story with perverted parts in there trust me i have a lot of friends saying I got a perverted mind so there yeah go and i hope you like my story byeeee/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e478f10d1f45e0526b699f77e2a099eb"P.S DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT STEAL MY CHARACTERS NAME OR OTHER THINGS I ADD IN THE STORY GOOD DAY/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e05ddacd64df3832af7a6a890d131bab"~Dizzy/p 


	2. Chapter 2

_Katuro:_

 _Older sister, first born of Takeda and Mokiki shingen_

 _Weapon: spear_

 _Personalities: Kind hearted, smart, funny, lovable, protective of her family, can be a bit stubborn, mature,and loves to be in the forest and take care of animals and people_

 _Likes: Kind people, Kojuro, flowers, animals, and loves her family_

 _dislikes: people stabbing other people backs, murder, hatred, killing other people, animal abuse, men being cruel_

 _Cousins: Mekkai, Moichi, and Mei_

 _Kamiki:_

 _Second sibling Of katuro and daughter of takeda and Mokiki shingen_

 _personalities: Kind, can be mean, funny, smart, got a little temper, bit stubborn, little bit immature,Loves animals especial foxes, and protective of her little sister and family_

 _Likes: Cool people, masamune, funny people, foxes, lotus flowers, forest_

 _dislikes: Evil people, abusive people, killing innocent people, not cool people, butt-holes_

 _Weapon: Twin swords_

 _Cousins: Mekkai, Moichi, and Mei_

 _Kei:_

 _Little sister of kamiki and katuro and daughter of takeda and mokiki shingen_

 _weapon: Axe_

 _personalities: Mean, sometimes kind hearted if you don't piss her off, Got a bad temper, Very stubborn, hard headed, very protective of her sisters, lovable, sweet if not mad or someone pissing her off_

 _Likes: Tigers, Yukimura(but doesn't know though), sisters, family_

 _dislikes: People being mean to her sisters, evil men, sometimes dislikes men(You'll find out in the story)_

 _Cousins: Mekkai, Moichi, and Mei_

 _Mekkai:_

 _Older sister of moichi and mei also niece of mokiki shingen parents died after the birth of mei (find out later in story)_

 _Personalities: Quite, shy, kind, cuddles with people she knows the most which is everyone, lovable, very smart, blushes a lot_

 _Likes: She loves birds, family and sisters, daisy, books, reading_

 _dislikes: Hates mean people, afraid of men(Later in the story), evil people_

 _weapon: Big fan_

 _Cousins: Katuro, kamiki, and Kei_

 _Moichi_

 _Middle sibling other sisters are Mei and Mekkai also niece of mokiki shingen_

 _Personalities: Funny, shy, little dumb at sometimes, blushes when get called cute, silly, fun, funny_

 _Likes: family, nice people, kind guys, mature people, animals, dolphins_

 _dislikes: Jerks butt-holes evil things, cruel people animal abuse, abusive people, bullies, dumb people_

 _weapon: Guns_

 _Cousins: katuro, kamiki, and kei_

 _Mei_

 _Little sister of Mekkai and Moichi and also niece of mokiki shingen_

 _Personalities: Very quite, never talks unless she wants, very shy, very smart, can act dumb, way more mature then moichi and mekkai, cute, funny, and can very mean_

 _Likes: Sisters, kind people, animals, silences, reading, writing_

 _dislikes: Men(afraid of guys), mean people, cruel stuff, killing_

 _weapon: Hammer_

 _Cousins: Katuro, Kamiki, and Kei_

 _Mokiki_

 _Wife of Takeda Shingen and Mother of Katuro, kamiki, and Kei and Auntie of Mekkai, Moichi, and Mei_

 _Personalities: Stern, Intelligent, Very talent,Very smart,Beautiful, kind hearted,Protective of her daughters and niece's_

 _Likes: Takeda, strong-willed people, kind people, talent people_

 _Dislikes: Idiots, Dumb people, dumb mistakes, evil people, cruel things, Treating people wrong, Killing innocent people_

 _Weapon: anything_

 _Family: Takeda (husband), Daughters(Katuro, Kamiki, Mei) Niece's(Mekkai, Moichi, and Mei)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Note this start may start off before the sengoku anime begins with its intro and all that stuff this is part is about Mokiki and them before something happens to all of them!_

 _Now then enough of me talking he is the preview :3~_

My name is kamiki daughter of takeda I bet you're wondering what I'm here for well I'm here to tell a story about mine and my family lives and what we have been through. Well it starts as my mom gave birth to my older sister katuro now the start's story...PAUSE why should I tell you about birth hahaha but anyway here's how it start~~

Mei Pov

"Mamaaaaaaa wake up wake up!" said a excited young child. The child bounced on her mother and father turning to wake them. "Mei.. shush up and go back to sleep child it is to earlier to be up". "But mama you and papa promised to take me and see the flowers and animals today Q.Q" said Mei. Then kamiki arrives and argues with Mei telling her its to earlier in the morning and that she shouldn't act like a spoiled brat. "Mei stop acting so immature your annoying mother and father and when are you gonna grow up" kamiki yelled at her little sister. Then the two sibling started to argue and almost start to fight until there father finally had enough and said "STOP FIGHTING AND GO BACK TO SLEEP CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR MOTHER IS TIRED NOW GO" yelled there father is know as Takeda Shingen the Lord of takeda lands. They then said "yes father" and left "my my I didn't think they would argue then again they always do" says Mokiki "Now you should know better dear those to never get along sometimes I wonder about why the couldn't be mature like katuro and Mekkai" "Well I thought they would stop but then again there still young they got much more to learn about this world" Yes they do my dear" " Now then would like to fall back to sleep" but mokiki didn't receive a answer she then called out to her husband "honey?" she then looked and saw he had fallen asleep she the sighed "oh well" Mokiki then lays down and goes back to sleep

Kamiki Pov

"I can't believe it she made father yell at me that stupid brat"(notes before kamiki matures and gets protective she doesn't like her younger sister because her stupidity). "Don't complain your as much fault as her kamiki" said Moichi"pfft If she wasn't in there the first place then I wouldn't have went in there" yelled Kamiki. Moichi then just sighed and then said " You really got to start getting along with her like you do with katuro and why i say this is back auntie mokiki doesn't look well so you should act your age and be good" I sighed then just gave till I notice something then asked moichi"hey moichi what are you doing up so earlier anyway"Moichi then freezes up for a second and start rambling about I couldn't sleep and blah blah. I just shock my head and went off to my room to go back to sleep

Unknown Pov

"Ha my my Mokiki you sure do have your hands full with all those girls. I knew she should have given me the second child tch but she never learns or listen so i'm gonna just take them all from takeda then he well get lonely and sad and I then come in and kill him and take over takeda lands hehe hahahaha"

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _so how did you like my prologue if you liked it give me a comment but if you don't I don't mind plus this is my first time writing a story so i wanna know what other people think but also if it is a mean or bad comment then i'm deleting you comment and pretend it's never there ^^_

 _Bye for now :3~Dizzy_


End file.
